stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Shelly
Prince Shelly the oviraptor is a character in The Hatching Horror. He is the youngest of King Albu's sons. Biography Shelly first appeared at the beginning of the book, when King Albu's princes tried to steal the (fake) plateosaurus eggs being displayed by Professor Sog. Shelly is reluctant to help his brothers steal the eggs, but ends up having to fire upon Teggs due to his fear of the bullying Prince Goopo, Albu's favorite son and the heir to the throne. Teggs used his conversation with Shelly to trap the smaller dinosaur in a snowball and send him down a hill to crash into the other oviraptors. When Prince Hibbit used their ship to melt the snow, Shelly and his brothers fled, although Shelly waved to Teggs before leaving. He later accompanied Albu to Platus Two, although he believed that Albu was wrong to hunt for the eggs and was frequently the voice of reason for his father and brothers, urging them to forget the eggs and go home, although they ignored him. During Teggs's final confrontation wth King Albu, Teggs distracted the oviraptors by telling them that Platus Two was a giant egg. Shelly was the only one not to be affected, warning his family of the danger, but was ignored again, witnessing the deaths of Albu and his brothers when they were devoured by the creature inside the egg. Shelly told Teggs that he had tried his best to save his family, and the stegosaurus agreed. Although suspicious of him at first, Coo and Dippa, along with the astrosaurs and Sog, allowed Shelly to leave the planet with them in the Sauropod. He realized that he was the only member of the royal family to survive the encounter with the hatching Star Dragon, making him the king of the oviraptors. He vowed to change the royal policy and bring peace to Ovid. After the encounter Teggs and the crew of The Sauropod took him to a holiday moon with Coo and Dippa and their eggs. Presumably King Shelly is now the ruler of Ovid. Personality Prince Shelly opposed King Albu's egg-gathering, which he saw as abusive and pointless, as he was allergic to eggs himself. Even when forced to treat Teggs like an enemy, he secretly sympathized with the astrosaurs and was sorry for the things Albu made him do. While intelligent, sensible, and gentle, he was frequently bullied by his older brother Prince Goopo, who was Albu's favourite son, and had very little respect from his father and siblings, weakening his self-esteem. While Prince Shelly had a good heart and a solid conscience, he was afraid of Goopo and rarely spoke out. When he did, he was ignored, threatened, or laughed at. Despite his family's cruelty to him and refusal to listen to his point of view, Shelly loved them very much, as is shown when he tried and failed to save their lives from their own greed. He is very idealistic, determined to build a better Ovid as the planet's new king. Trivia *Prince Shelly is an Oviraptor philceratops. *Shelly is the first character categorized as a "Foes" card who is not evil. *Shelly is the only member of his family with no scars. Category:Astrosaurs Category:Heroes Category:Oviraptors Category:Royalty Category:Reformed Characters